Inheritance
by ClashKMS
Summary: All Might's fight with All for One was broadcasted, but what if the broadcast had revealed more than All Might and Izuku had hoped for? One tiny change sets a chain reaction, causing Izuku to Inherit One for All's full power a bit earlier than expected.
1. The new symbol

**Inheritance**

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! It's ClashKMS here with a new fic! This is just an idea I've had in my mind for a long time but never had the chance to write it down. Just to make sure, I wrote this down all within 2 hours as a way to relieve stress, so I'm sorry if you find bad grammar. I'm keeping this as a fun project/oneshot unless you guys want more. Now, let's just get on with the story!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*Deep thoughts*

* * *

All Might had been the number one hero as long as anyone could remember. He was the idealistic hero that had never tasted defeat, the symbol of peace that never lost his smile, and the pillar of society that mustn't break. But now...

_"I am finally certain after exchanging blows with you, All might..."_

Izuku's eyes widened in fear and recognition.

_"One for All no longer dwells within you."_

Everyone watching the broadcast was rendered speechless. Not only had their belief of the ideal hero had been completely shattered, but they were also told that he was currently powerless.

_"What you are using now are just the lingering dregs...The embers you left after you passed it on. And that power grows weaker each time you use it. A feeble light that will go out without even being blown on..."_

Each one of All for One's words was like a knife stabbed into Izuku's heart. Izuku clenched his fist in guilt and shame.

*It's all because of me...It because of me that All Might's about to die!*

And at that moment...

_"__**Midoriya Izuku!**__"_

Izuku's heart stopped. He let out a gasp that he could not contain. A gasp that was full of dismay, desperation, and terror.

_"He's the one you passed One for All to, isn't he?"_

Bakugo and Kirishima were stunned, though the former not as much as the latter. They both turned to the gaping boy with disbelief.

_"He came without any qualifications...It's as if you have no control over him at all..."_

Midoriya felt hot tears streaming down his face. He couldn't feel anything except overwhelming guilt and anguish.

*It's all true, I didn't deserve One for all. It was all because of sheer chance and luck that I met All might that day. I wasn't worthy of his power, there should have been a much more suitable vessel besides me who should have gotten One for All.*

_"You can die full of regrets, All Might."_

That moment...

Izuku started trembling. Electric-green light began arcing all over his body, burning a blazing magenta mark on his entire physique. Izuku let go of all restraints, incapable of controlling all the emotions of guilt, shame, and rage that was tormenting him from the inside out. He unleashed the power that was One for All, letting raw, undistilled power course throughout his mind and soul. Something inside Izuku had been forcibly unlocked as a ferocious roar could be heard throughout the city.

Izuku _snapped._

* * *

All Might and All for One's massive fists simultaneously clashed, the entire terrain around them exploding by utter force of the impact. It was painfully clear which side was at a disadvantage.

"Impact Nullification!"

All Might's already weakened arm was severely mutilated by the cancellation of energy. He was blasted back while at a deadlock position of opposing fists. But still...He didn't give out. He put both feet on the ground. He was resisting with all his might, true to his name.

'That's right. As a teacher, I should have reprimanded him. No, I _have_ to reprimand him! I'm not done yet...I simply cannot give out!'

It was not just because he was the symbol of peace. He was driven by the fact that he needed to finish training his successor like his master did for him. All Might knew the pain of losing a predecessor that he looked up to, the idol that he had strived to be. He couldn't let the same thing happen to his successor. It would break his heart, deep to the core.

"I see...The weak embers that are already dying are still resisting, huh? They're desperately trying to stay aflame until they fulfill their duty..."

All for One's colossal muscle-bound arm flexed, administering yet even more strength to the immense force already being applied.

_"How unsightly!"_

All Might's arm was excruciatingly marred, and he couldn't help but let out a tortured cry. As he was explosively blown back once more...

Neon lightning descended with meteoric force. The meteor completely devastated the battleground, resulting in a minor tremor that caused a tornado to appear. As the dust cleared, All Might could see...

_That Izuku, who was wreathed with a blinding green aura of power, had drop-kicked All for One._

All for One blasted Izuku out of the way with a wave of his hand.

"How foolish of you to come here so brazenly, boy...Didn't you realize, that All Might was putting his life on the line for you to survive? If you die now, the entire legacy of One for All will turn into dust!"

All for One jeered at the 9th holder of One for All. Unfaltering, Izuku blasted his way towards the villain with stunning velocity as a burst of green light...

"Delaware..." Izuku's right arm was wreathed in radiant red with brilliant lighting, overcharged to the limit in order to deliver the maximum amount of force. The incandescent arm was cocked back...

"SMASH!"

And it landed with an overwhelming smash.

All Might was blown away, figuratively and literally, by the amount of power and sheer battle prowess his successor was displaying. Jets of air were blown about by the collision, and the earth shook with every blow exchanged. The single smash just now was enough to overpower All for One's enhanced arm. Midoriya was a green blaze of lightning, showing immense destructive power with every attack he took.

*That power, it can't be...Is he using 100 percent of One for All's power with his full cowl technique?*

The fact that Izuku was using 100% of One for All with his entire body completely unnerved All Might. Izuku had only been able to use 5% without damaging himself, and every time he had used 100% had severely injured his body. Yet, right now, he was using the full extent of One for All continuously over his entire body with no limitations to hold him back. Izuku was surely straining himself with extreme pain with every move he made. Regardless, the intense battle continued. Both sides were dealing heavy damage to each other, but Izuku knew that he would certainly lose if this continued.

*IT HURTS! It hurts so much! My body can't handle One for All's full power, I'm currently destroying my body from the inside so obviously it would hurt. But as it is, I won't be able to last longer than 3 minutes at this rate! Oh, god, Please let me endure!*

His body was slowing deteriorating, and it was starting to show. His body, unable to deal with the extreme stress, started to take the toll. His blood vessels started to break, his skin started to peel off, and his organs were becoming ruptured.  
But Izuku didn't stop. Green flames shined from his determined eyes. He put on a shaky smile and looked back at All Might.

"It's...All fine! Why?"

"Young Midoriya..." All Might was speechless. Izuku gritted his teeth while powering himself up to surpass his limit. His body spasmed by the sheer energy input and started to glow with pure power like before.

"Because...BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Izuku roared out, flying towards All for One once more with extreme force, punching the villain with everything he had. All for One retaliated with a torrent of wind pressure, following up with a sideways strike to knock the boy away.

"You certainly show promise, boy. Your total power is definitely stronger than All Might's. But..." All for One raised his fist. "You are far too_ weak_ to fight against me yet." Izuku braced for the impact, but the blow never came. When Izuku hesitantly opened his eyes, he saw...

**_All Might's broken body being blown away like a ragdoll._**

Izuku's mind turned blank. He felt neither rage nor sorrow. His soul was in a state of numbing shock as if he couldn't believe his eyes. The flames from his eyes flickered out as his legs gave out.

"H...HAHAHAHA! That's the face I wanted to see! That's right. The symbol of peace is now dead! Your precious All Might is gone! What are you going to do now, One for All?" All for One's mocking voice did nothing to aggravate Izuku. Izuku was already broken, just as All for One had expected. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes, but the boy didn't seem to notice.

"You should just give up and die now, Izuku Midoriya." All for One slowly walked up to the grieving boy, as if basking in his power over Izuku.

"Farewell, One for All." All for One's fist descended toward the helpless Izuku like a guillotine.

* * *

***Play OST: United States of Smash***

Izuku stared at the incoming punch, showing no intent to retaliate. But then...

*"Young Midoriya...You can, become a hero."* A spark of memory flickered in his mind.

Izuku suddenly remembered the words his hero had said to him, in the moment of his greatest weakness.

*'I want to become a hero just like All Might, the kind of hero that wipes away everyone's worries, always wins, and saves everyone with a smile!'*

He also remembered what becoming a hero meant to him.

*That's right, I can't lose here. Even if All Might's gone, I need to become the next symbol of peace to make him proud!*

In that split second, Izuku regained his will to fight. His body ignited in that split second. He raised a glowing fist just in time to block the fatal blow. The crash of force seemingly distorted the very space around the impact. Izuku yelled out from the pain.

"So you recovered your will...You are not as weak as I thought, boy." All for One snarled. "But the outcome will not change!"

Izuku was blown back as All for One nullified Izuku's force. The villain's enormous arm towered over his.  
But Izuku would not fall a second time. He regained his footwork against the ground.

*It's not just because I want to become a hero. I have to...I have to become what All Might was to me. To make All Might proud...I have to become the symbol of peace!"

Izuku and All for One halted into a standstill.

'Until then...' Izuku's body was wreathed with the aura of power once more.

"For you to resist in such an unsightly way..." All for One condemned.

'I can't!' Izuku's eyes were lit aflame.

"I miscalculated!" The villain shouted out.

Izuku arched his back as far as he could to evade the blow and pooled immense power into his legs, encasing them with a swirling aura of neon lighting. He discharged the pent-up energy in a split second and struck out with a destructive upward kick. The shining kick resulted in tremendous foce being thrown about, causing All for One to lose his balance.

'I CAN'T DIE YET!' Izuku initiated a backflip, and All for One's arm was thrown back by the force of the kick. Then Izuku used the air pressure to change his momentum forwards, leaped into the air and flipped forward to bring down an axe kick with a meteor effect.

"MANCHESTER SMASH!"

Izuku's powerful legs connected. The attack delivered nicely and hit All for One square in the face, leave a crater in the ground. But...

"You're not yet used to the power. You can't even fully use it without being injured!" All for One held out his left arm and prepared an attack. "IT'S WEAK!"

Suddenly, an unexpected voice called out from behind.

"That's because...His back wasn't in it!"

*All Might?!*

Izuku's eyes opened wide. All Might was clutching his right arm, but he seemed fine otherwise. Even All for One looked surprised.

"Young Midoriya, Accept the last of this power!"

All Might outstretched his arm, and Izuku reached out backward in response. At that moment, time seemed to slow down.

*'One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart.'*

Izuku had a flashback about the explanation of One for all.

*"Now, It is your turn."*

All Might's hand filled with an iridescent sphere of power.

*"Do your best, Young Midoriya."*

Izuku received the sphere and crushed it with his fist. He could feel the incredible power surge through his arm. His arm *exploded* in mass, enlarging to the size comparable to All Might's. Myriad energy coursed within his arm, and golden flickers of lighting were adorning the right side of his body.

All for One reacted a moment too late, and he tried to stop the coming punch with a burst of an energy blast, but Midoriya evaded by rushing forwards. The misfire caused an explosion in the background, and at that moment...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Izuku let out a roar from the bottom of his heart. As he approached the flailing villain, he muttered out a parting.

"Farewell, All for One!"

He punched All for One with all he had, carrying the hopes of all the people who looked up to the symbol of peace.

**"UNITED...STATES OF...SMAAAAAAASH!"**  
The power of One for All raged like an inferno within Izuku. Surging with energy, Izuku put all his weight into his fist, aiming the trajectory straight downward. As All for One made contact with the ground, The surrounding ground was completely leveled. The force caused an earthquake that was felt by the entire city, and the wind pressure caused a massive cyclone to form, making it rain.

The boy who came out victorious looked up to the side and let out a ferocious battle cry.

The battle between good and evil...was finally over.

* * *

Author's** Notes:** How was it? I'd be lying if I said that this was carefully planned out since I didn't even take the time to re-read it. Sorry, mid-terms are coming, so I needed to relieve stress. I'll probably edit this fic after mid-terms so I can enhance it. Anyways, SMASH that favorite button if you enjoyed or just want more, and leave opinions, criticism, and requests! This is ClashKMS, signing out.


	2. Confrontations

**Author's notes: **Hey guys! It's me again! I wanted to continue this story for many reasons, but I just couldn't seem to find the time for writing (Thanks a lot, Anime addiction). Anyways, this story is officially going to continue as a series. That's all I needed to say. Hope you enjoy the second installment of Inheritance!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

*Deep thoughts*

* * *

Complete and utter silence. The whole world held their breath as they watched the emerald flames flicker out from the ninth holder of One for All. The powerful aura of energy that had encased him was gone, and his arm had shrunken to normal size.

'Did...Did he actually win?' was the collective thought that everybody was wondering.

Blood was dripping down his face. His tendons were eroded and muscles were broken apart. His brain had overclocked itself past its limit, and his entire body was burning out from the immense energy output it had gone through. However...

In spite of all that, Izuku shakily raised his injured arm...And slowly, but surely, clenched his fist for the world to see.

At that motion, he felt the myriad power of One for All surge through his body once more. It felt like an electric bolt of lightning had struck him, but all of that charged energy was flowing like an electrical current throughout his veins. Izuku's body exploded in mass, turning into a hulking figure that was comparable to All Might. His knees buckled, almost giving out, but he stood proudly with his fist up in the air, signifying his triumph.

The entire world was shocked once more. It took a moment to sink in, but gradually, everyone started cheering, one by one, for their newfound symbol of peace.

*"The villain has stopped moving! Victory for Izuku Midoriya! He's standing in triumph!"* The news broadcaster announced with joy.

The Pro Heroes which were at the scene were staring dumbfounded at Izuku. If his show of remarkable prowess and power wasn't enough, Izuku's current form was definitely the evidence that he had inherited his quirk from All Might.

"Hey, he shouldn't push himself right now-" Edgeshot said.

"Leave him be." Gran Torino Interjected. "He is telling the world that he is here to succeed All Might. He is projecting himself as a reliable pillar to take away the fear of All Might's departure. It is his first job as the new symbol of peace..."

As Izuku was still standing tall, All Might staggeringly walked over to him in his true form. All Might's face was stained with blood and tears, completely unlike the number one hero that everyone had admired. He had used up all of his power, vulnerable to the very core. Izuku's eyes met with All Might's, and they couldn't help but let out tears of relief.

But suddenly...

Izuku's body began to convulse hysterically. His body was starting to show unusual signs of damage, even for his injured state. His body was not in control of itself. His power was overflowing, steadily destroying himself from the inside.

*It hurts! It hurts so much! Why? I thought All Might's variation of One for All didn't injure himself! My arm wasn't even harmed after using the power with all I had!* Izuku continued to think despite his deranged state of mind. He was in so much pain that he couldn't think straight after a while, and he promptly lost consciousness while his physical body was returned to his original physique.

All Might and everyone watching were completely shocked at this sudden disaster. All Might quickly picked up the fragile boy.

"Izuku! Young Midoriya!" All Might turned to the nearest pro hero. "Call the ambulance! We need a medic!" All Might let out a distressed cry. The sounds of sirens echoed in the distance.

* * *

Izuku woke up to find himself in an abyss of endless darkness. As far as his eye could see, there was nothing but emptiness and black mist. He immediately noticed that he didn't have a physical body beneath his eyes. The only tangible part of his body was the top half of his head. the rest of his body was just a mass of dark fog.

'What's...going on? Where am I?' Izuku wondered, frantically looking around.

"I certainly have a lot to say to you, young man."

Izuku froze. *That voice, it can't be...*

Izuku turned around to see All Might in his true form. But It wasn't the All Might he knew. This All Might was not so sickly. He looked healthier, with a full face and a tall physique.

'I can see him so clearly...This is way more than just a vestige now! And it's not just a dream, either! That means...That means All might is actually alive inside One for All?!'

All might sighed. "I want to reprimand you in so many ways...but I'm sure the All Might in reality will scold you anyway, so I'll just focus on what's important right now."

All Might ruffled Izuku's hair. "I am very proud of you, Izuku. Although what you did was extremely unresponsible and dangerous, you acted like a true hero with a heart of gold...When I was in your situation, I couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as my predecessor was killed in front of my eyes You proved to me that you were much more courageous and heroic than I could have ever imagined. Choosing you as my successor...was the best decision I have made in my life."

Izuku's eyes welled up with tears.

'I don't have a mouth right now so I can't answer him...But thank you All Might! Meeting you and accepting your power was also the best decision I had made in my life! Thank you so much for giving me this chance!'

All Might gently smiled. "Now now, young man. It is all right. Don't cry. You deserve this power." Abruptly, his body started disintegrating.

"Huh? It looks I'm on a time limit here...Alright, listen up young Midoriya. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I'll try to answer them later. The power you used in the fight against All for One was my version of One for All! The was One for All manifested in me had been classified as a quirk in itself. My quirk factors have been merged with the core of One for All for a long time. The core is like a small point inside a flickering ember, or perhaps the surface of the center point of rippling water. It's the origin of the power concealed by the cultivated power. The core is constantly growing as each person cultivates it, and that means..."

*That One for All itself is growing.*

Izuku saw a giant, pulsing, iridescent sphere of power through the dark mist, not unlike the one that All Might have given him. It was wreathed in colorful flames. The aura the sphere emitted was so intensely powerful Izuku had to close his eyes for a brief moment.

"With that growth, you were able to tap into my power as you were in a life-or-death situation while using the full extent of your variant of One for All. As you noticed, my power is quite similar to yours, and the way it is used is nearly the same as well. You simply required more power, and I provided it to you."

Izuku's eyes widened. *It's such an amazing amount of power...*

All Might was now almost completely vanished. "Ah...looks like I'm out of time. You see, I will always exist within your heart Izuku. So don't ever despair. Use my power well. And remember, don't think of One for All as a tool or a method. As you told young Todoroki, *It is your power.* My power is already a part of you. Don't try to push it away."

Izuku could feel his consciousness waning. All Might grinned as he disappeared.

*You're next, Young Midoriya.*

Izuku could hear that line faintly echoing throughout his mind as he passed out once more.

* * *

Izuku woke to a white ceiling. He noticed that he was in a hospital room, and all of his limbs were in a cast. The outside of his window shined brightly.

'Wow, have I been out for that long...?'

As Izuku rubbed his eyes, he found out that the TV was on, and he realized that the newscaster was talking about him.

*"The hero that saved us all from the villain even All Might couldn't beat, was confirmed to be a 1st year in high school. His name is Izuku Midoriya, quirkless until his third year in middle school, currently going to UA high in the heroics class 1-A. He was also a contender for one of the top spots in the UA sports tournament, but at that time he didn't seem to wield the power he has now. He is also presumed to have taken down the A-rank villain, Muscular, although we don't have enough evidence to be sure. More news at 8 folks..."*

Izuku didn't know what to make of that. The weight of the situation came crashing down on his head. The secret of One for All was now made known to the public. It wasn't his fault, but Izuku still felt bad about it.

*It was a secret that was kept for 8 generations, but I went ahead and ruined it all...It's a good fact that people won't be worried about the retirement of All Might since they know about One for All, but the villains can easily use that information to cause more chaos...*

While he was busy contemplating the consequences his action could have, he was too immersed in his muttering that he didn't even notice that his friends have all come in his room, staring at him in shock.

Uraraka's get-well-soon flower bouquet was dropped in surprise, and the sound of it falling was enough to snap Izuku out of his self-muttering.

"MIDORIYA/DEKU!" All of Class 1-A were there, except for Bakugo. They all exclaimed in relief of Izuku being well. Some of them teared up, and some of them tried to embrace him. Izuku was immediately overwhelmed and flustered, being the shy boy that he was.

Everyone present had conflicting emotions. Of course, they were all extremely relieved that Izuku was conscious, but they also felt amazement, confusion, and shock toward the emerald boy. The revelation of One for All *had* been quite a shocking disclosure, after all. After the heartfelt reunion, Todoroki decided to confront the 9th holder of One for All.

"Midoriya, I've been meaning to ask you." The Ice-fire quirk user said. "Have you been holding back on us this whole time?" The temperature of the room seemed to drop suddenly.

"Huh?" was all Izuku could mutter out.

"You were the one who told me to come at you with everything I had. And yet, you were still hiding your power? I have to say, I'm a little shocked." Todoroki continued.

Midoriya started to sweat bullets. "No, you got it all wrong! I don't know what happened either. It was just in the heat of the moment. I saw All Might about to die and something inside me just...snapped." Izuku answered darkly. Izuku's classmates all felt a shiver up their spines by seeing the usually cheerful boy with such a hollow expression. Feeling the sudden change in the mood, Izuku quickly replied again.

"It's probably, uh...Quirk derivation or something, and...they originated from the same quirk...yeah. This time was the first time that ever happened, my power started overflowing, and even I was surprised." Todoroki gently smiled at that reply. "I see. That must have been rough on you. Sorry for doubting you. Things really took an unexpected turn, but you surpassed everyone's expectations."

"So, you're All Might's successor, huh?" Todoroki finally confronted the elephant in the room.

Izuku took a deep breath. "Yes, I am. I inherited his quirk at my third year of middle school, after an encounter with a slime villain that I and Bakugo were involved in." He proceeded to tell the class everything about his meeting with All Might and his inheritance of One for All. Izuku was nervous and worried that his friends might see him differently if his friends found out about his quirklessness and the blessing given to him by All Might. After all, he had basically stolen the chance of getting One for All from them.

"I see...That's why you reacted that way when I asked you if you were All Might's secret love child." Izuku and the rest of class 1-A sweatdropped at Todoroki's antics.

"But, even so...I believe this won't affect our friendship at all. *You* were the one that jumped in to save All Might knowing that you might die. *You* were the one that rescued Bakugo from the slime villain despite your quirklessness. *You* were the one that resued Uraraka from that Zero-pointer. And..."

Todoroki stepped forward. "You were the one that helped me realize, *that it was my power.*"

Izuku started tearing up.

"I think that whoever sees you in a different way just because you were quirkless is just plain foolish. And I believe that All Might's decision of giving One for All to you was correct, you are actually the most worthy out of all of us. You truly have a heart of gold."

"Yeah! I also think that Deku deserved One for All. I'm not just going to hate him for being given a quirk!" Uraraka chimed in.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed. This was too much for Izuku. The boy started bawling his eyes out while hugging his friends. He felt blessed once more for being able to make such great friends in U.A.

* * *

"But still, Midoriya-kun, that was some incredible battle prowess you showed in your fight with One-for-All. You might have been even stronger than All Might at his prime." Tenya started discussing Izuku's power after everyone calmed down a bit.

"And that transformation you went through after the fight, it was just like All Might's form," Yaoyorozu added. "Does it mean you can now attain a transformation and strengthen your body at the same time?"

"And your original quirk, that green strength-enhancing lighting, seemed more robust as well." Todoroki pointed out.

Izuku was overwhelmed once more as all of the class started to question him about his new power.

*And we're back with more new about our newfound hero, Izuku Midoriya!*

The class was immediately silenced as the news reporter mentioned the name of their friend. Their focus was now on the TV screen. The screen played various moments of Izuku's life. The USJ incident, his fights from the U.A. sports tournament, and a shaky security camera footage of his fight against Stain.

*And now, here's some security camera footage that we recovered from the beast's forest!*

The class was shown a heavily injured Izuku, with his forehead bleeding profusely above his left eye. He was facing a blond man with an immense amount of exposed muscle that covered his entire body. Izuku seemed to be protecting a crying Kota behind him. The class realized that this was the incident from their forest training camp.

"You're the one who's wrong!" Izuku proceeded to rush towards the colossal villain in a blaze of green light. Izuku's sparking left arm punctured the villain's right shoulder. "I got him! Now it doesn't matter how fast he is!" The glowing boy roared.

"So what, you're gonna punch me with that weak arm of yours?" The villain ridiculed, seemingly not disturbed by his wound.

"It's not a matter of whether or not I can do it!" Izuku clenched his right fist, which was now glowing with red veins and encased with emerald lighting at the same time. "A hero's job...is to risk his life and make the lip service into reality!" Izuku's shirt started tearing off from the sheer energy he was emitting. The villain's smug expression turned into uncertainty for a split second...

Until Izuku punched him with so much force, that the wind pressure that the collision sent forth started destroying the mountain around them. Kota was sent flying, just to be caught by Izuku's teeth in the nick of time.

"Sorry...for blowing you away too..." Izuku mumbled through his clenched teeth. His expression was one of pure agony. His right arm was now bruised and broken all over.

The class was absolutely awed by Izuku's show of bravery and power. Some of them started cheering, but as the video continued...

"Th-thank-" Kota was not able to finish his apology due to trauma and confusion.

Izuku started console Kota. "Let's get back to camp...It's not far from here-"

Suddenly, the rubble behind them exploded as the dust cleared. Muscular was coming out from the wreckage with his masses of muscle tissue retracting back to his body, seemingly unharmed.

Izuku turned around with a look of disbelief and extreme frustration.

"That punch was too obvious. But that wasn't bad, Midoriya!" The blond villain taunted.

"G-Get away!" Izuku yelled feebly.

Muscular slowly made his way toward Izuku. "Naw, I feel like attacking now, all of a sudden." He grinned a feral grin.

"Wh-What are you trying to do? What are the league of villains after?" Izuku tried to stall for time, but...

"How should I know? I just want to fight." It was of no avail. The villain kept advancing. "As long as I can stretch my wings and unleash my quirk, I don't care. Do you remember? Up until just now, we were just playing." stretches of muscle started sprouting from the man's body. "I said so, didn't I? 'Let's play'?" The villain took off his fake eye. "But I'm done. Playtime's over. 'Cause you're pretty strong. Now, I'm going to look at you seriously."

Class 1-A was speechless, either at the villain's bloodlust/cruelty or his strength. They couldn't believe that such bastards existed and that Izuku had fought against that man and came out on top.

Izuku was instantly surrounded in a green aura once more. "Kota, grab on, quickly!" He screamed as he frantically dodged Muscular's onslaught. Muscular was now encased in a hulking amount of muscle mass, towering over Izuku. With one blow, he blew the entire mountainside away. Izuku and Kota were thrown away by the gust of air.

Izuku stumbled as he tried to get up. He was breathing heavily, shaking with fear. He closed his eyes tightly as if he was making a decision.

"Stay back Kota." He finally said. "And then, when it hits, you run as fast as you can back to camp."

"'When it hits'? No...Don't tell me you're...!" Kota murmured fearfully. "It won't work! Let's run! Your attack didn't work earlier! Besides, both of your arms are broken-"

"It's okay." Izuku reassured him, unconsciously imitating his favorite hero. Electric-neon lightning started to flash around him again.

The whole class gasped as they found out what Izuku was attempting to do.

"No, Deku..." Uraraka muttered out tearfully, completely immersed in the shaky footage.

"Detroit..." Magenta veins appeared over his arm one more time as Izuku charged to meet his enemy headfirst.

"MIDORIYA!" Muscular roared as he rushed toward the boy with his muscle mass multiplying even further.

"SMASH!" Izuku punched with tremendous power, but when the two forces met, it looked like the green hero was punching a tsunami of pure muscle. The torrent of force was slowly starting to push back Izuku's mangled fist. Izuku's feet were sinking into the ground.

"Ow...What's wrong? That was weaker than before!" The villain roared. Izuku's tears of anguish streamed down his face. He looked like he was in so much pain, that it wouldn't be a surprise if he were to lose consciousness at any moment. But even so...

"...Fine...It's all fine...! I will *not* let him past me!" Izuku cried out desperately. "So...run! RUN...!" His despairing cries echoed throughout the mountain range.

Izuku's friends were feeling nothing but pure awe at Izuku's heartfelt selflessness and heroic instincts. Izuku's actions made some people present if they were even adequate to be called a hero. They all realized what All Might saw in him when he chose Izuku to be his successor. The inheritor's heart was one of a true hero. His genuine courage, will, and sense of justice. It was absolutely awe-inspiring. His sincere and honest manner of just wishing to save the ones around him was so purely heroic it moved the hearts of everyone present.

"Man, you're the best!" Muscular continued to ridicule Izuku as the young hero was forced to lay his back to the ground. The surrounding terrain was blown into a crater as Izuku was thrown into it.

"Shut up...!" Izuku continued to resist against Muscular with all he had.

"...Why...?" Kota wasn't able to move in shock and fear. He was crying in all the mixed emotions he was feeling.

Muscular's body mass increased furthermore as he put his final surge of power into his fist. "Show me...your blood!" Izuku was completely on the ground now, sinking into the earth. "I'm gonna crush you!" Izuku was finally beaten, as the final spark of power sputtered out from his body.

"NO!" most of class 1-A shouted out in complete shock. Some wondered how on earth Izuku had survived in that situation.

Suddenly Kota conjured a jet stream of water to hit the villain.

"What, water?" The villain looked thoroughly confused.

"S-stop it!" Kota screamed in fear.

"Later, okay? 'Kay? I'll kill you later, so just wait-" At the instant Muscular was distracted...

"As if..." emerald flashes of lightning surged throughout Izuku's body stronger than ever, and glowing red lines of true power adorned his entire left body. His fist started to push back against the sea of muscle.

"Wait, are you getting stronger?" Muscular asked indignantly.

"...I'd let you kill him!" Izuku's body pushed back on Muscular's fist to rise up. Pieces of rubble on the ground were lifted due to the sheer energy the boy was letting out. His eyes seemed to brilliantly shine for a brief moment.

"Delaware..." Izuku explosively spread his fist, making the villain's arm explode outwards.

"...Detroit..." Izuku cocked his fist back, building up as much strength as possible.

"SMASH!" Izuku threw a straight punch with so much force that Muscular's muscle mass began to implode, and the villain was blown back to the mountainside, causing a huge crater to form at the impact.

Izuku started roaring with victory, much like how he roared at his victory against All for One. His topless form was ragged, but still glowing with power.

Class 1-A was starting to re-evaluate their green-haired classmate. They had always seen him as a shy, introverted, and bashful boy that was trying to be a hero just like them. But now, they saw him risking his life to save a boy he just met. They saw him wield tremendous power to defeat an A-grade villain that was possibly stronger than All Might. Hell, they've literally just seen him defeat a villain that was definitely stronger than All Might to save the entire world.

Sure, they all still considered him as a friend, but a realization of their friend's true power had all of them shaken up.

"So...you were using All Might's moves all this time, Deku?" Uraraka asked.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah...One of the tips that All Might gave me was to clench my buttcheeks and yell out 'smash' inside my heart. But in the heat of the moment, I ended up screaming it out."

That earned a giggle from Uraraka,

"Okay, are we just *not* gonna talk about how insane the fight was?" An agitated Mineta pointed at Izuku. "He destroyed the villain that most pro heroes couldn't even scratch!"

"And his absolute manliness! He risked his life for a kid he just met!" Kirishima shed manly tears.

As the class started to praise Izuku, he couldn't help but notice a certain blond classmate was missing.

'Kacchan...' Izuku thought sadly.

* * *

It was already dark when Izuku was released from the hospital. Thanks to Recovery Girl, he was able to heal his wounds at an exceptionally high speed. He needed to go to U.A. to take care of all the paperwork he needed to sign out. He arrived at the main gate only to find Bakugo, arms crossed and leaning on the entrance.

"Figured you'd come here, Deku," Bakugo muttered out. "Come with me for a walk."

Izuku was surprised at the sudden encounter, but he decided to tag along wordlessly. He didn't want to piss Bakugo off, and more importantly, he wanted to know what his childhood friend wanted to say.

Bakugo was silent the entire walk. They had been walking for at least ten minutes, but he didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

"Kacchan...! How far away are you trying to go?" Izuku worriedly asked. "We really shouldn't be walking around outside this late at night..."

Bakugo didn't answer.

After a while, they arrived at their destination.

"This place...It's...Ground Beta..." Izuku pointed out.

"This is where I fought you for the very first time in combat training...and lost." Bakugo opened his mouth after what seemed like an eternity. "For all this time, just thinkin' about it made me sick to my damn stomach..."

'I already had a pretty good idea...That was the case.' Izuku remembered.

"You were a quirkless, good-for-nothing little bitch...But by some miracle, you got accepted into U.A., and by an even bigger miracle, your quirk manifested out of thin air...ain't that right?" Bakugo smirked sourly. "I just couldn't understand this guy that said some stuff that made no sense and just kept on climbing up, higher and higher...But right now...I can understand everything."

Izuku took the verbal beating with a sad expression, considering Bakugo's point of view.

"You and I both wanted to be like All Might...That's how it was...But before I realized, the guy who I always thought was just a small pebble on the side of the road...was acknowledged by the person I looked up to most." Bakugo turned around to look Izuku in the eyes. "And that's why..."

*"Let's fight. Right here, right now."*

Izuku saw the determination in Bakugo's eyes. He realized that Bakugo was not taking the revelation of his power well, and Bakugo was harboring a large amount of guilt and regret. "Kacchan, it's not your fault-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING PITY ME YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo screamed. "YOU WERE JUST A SHITTY SMALL FRY, BUT YOU WERE LOOKING DOWN AT ME THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

"Kacchan..." Izuku couldn't respond at Bakugo's rant.

"YOU INHERITED ALL MIGHT'S POWER AND MADE IT YOURS. YOU EVEN SURPASSED HIM AND SAVED THE WORLD! YOU BECAME A SYMBOL OF PEACE FOR ALL OF THE WORLD TO SEE! Just...How..." His voice started cracking up. "How did I end up chasing the back of a shithead who was always behind me? Why...Why did I become the reason...for All Might's end?"

Izuku froze.

"If I had been stronger, if I hadn't been kidnapped by the villains, then none of this would have ever happened!" Bakugo's self-deprecating rage continued to grow. "All Might was trying to keep it a secret! He couldn't tell anybody!" Bakugo started to let out tears of frustration. "I...I have no idea...What I should do!" He fell to his knees.

Izuku became aware of the burden that Bakugo was carrying. He realized how troubled the blond was, and the amount of stress the entire situation had given him.

'If I choose to fight, I know it might very well be a meaningless one. It may not matter who wins or who loses. But I know at this moment that I have to do it. Because right now, the only one that can receive and understand Kacchan's feelings...is me.'

"Alright. I won't refuse. If you want to confirm your aspirations or just want to vent your feelings, it's fine. I think I understand. But if you want to go..." Izuku gave the surprised blond a smile. "Then there's no holding back."

Bakugo stood up straight, smirking. "Tch...Damn nerd. Getting confident ain't ya? I'll beat some sense into your damn brain." He dried his tears and went into a fighting stance. Izuku put his fists up as well. Both looked at each other, activating their respective quirks. Izuku's body blazed with powerful neon arcs of pure energy, while Bakugo's hands sparked with nitroglycerin and explosive force. In a split second, They exploded toward each other, meeting fist to fist.

'Right now, I can channel 15%, no, maybe even 20% of One for All's power at most if I push my physical body hard enough. But I'll probably need to stick with 5% percent most of the time just to be safe. Kacchan's definitely got the superiority in raw, explosive power. But since my strength is spread evenly across my entire body simultaneously and he can only use his hands for force and mobility, I have the advantage in overall fighting prowess!' Izuku contemplated.

Bakugo was currently bombarding Izuku with explosions at a close range, his bursts of power overpowering Izuku's enhanced maneuverability. All of his punches and jabs were blocked by Izuku, but the area of effect of Bakugo's explosions was too large to completely obstruct.

"What's the matter, huh?! You scared or something?! Or are you still looking down on me?!" Bakugo yelled out. Izuku realized that Bakugo was talking about holding back his true power. "That's not it Kacchan! The power, it won't come out! I can't seem to use it right now!" Izuku screamed.

Izuku launched into the air, did a frontal flip and landed an ax kick directly on Bakugo's crossed arms which were wreathed in explosions, raised to defend. He then swerved around to deliver a roundhouse kick with the momentum, landing straight on Bakugo's side. Bakugo was thrown into a wall, completely obliterating the structure. He came flying out, hands exploding with nitroglycerin, only to be met with Izuku's fists, clasped together in a firm clutch. Izuku swung his joined fists sideways with 20% percent of One for All, straining an immense amount of power into the enhanced smash. A blinding electric-green light flashed as the smash connected, and Bakugo was sent flying. Izuku burst upwards, seemingly teleporting skyward, right on top on Bakugo. He swerved his body sideways, just about to deliver the devastating downward aerial kick, But Bakugo landed a high-power explosion directly on Izuku's stomach before the kick could connect. The two boys were both sent downwards from the force.

'Tch, that Deku! He may not be using his new power, but he sure is damn stronger and a hell of a lot faster than before!' Bakugo thought.

Just as Bakugo was getting up, Izuku was already blazing through the dust, bursting towards him. Bakugo was barely able to explode his way up to evade the charge, but Izuku, with incredible reflexes, immediately jumped backwards and landed a crushing Detroit smash on Bakugo's unprotected back. The explosive boy was thrown back by the overwhelming force and almost lost consciousness. He was sent tumbling back to the ground. Yet even after being beaten that hard, he still got up. Izuku and Bakugo's fist clashed once more.

'I've always chased after you!' Izuku thought while trading blows after blows with Bakugo. 'When my feeling of 'I need to win!' is stronger than my feeling of 'I need to rescue!', I always carelessly run my mouth and say bad things. In the end, in my mind...you are the image of victory.'

Izuku sent a Delaware smash to knock Bakugo off balance, then jumped up. 'I'm sorry but right now, I want to beat you!' Izuku started to descend with an attack ready while Bakugo readied his finishing move. Izuku had a brief flashback of his 'dream' with All Might.

*You're next*

'That way, I can show All Might...'

Bakugo exploded toward him with tremendous force, trails of fire in his wake. "HOWITZER IMPACT!"

'WHY HE CHOSE ME!' Izuku let loose a focused punch, packed with all the strength he could muster. That single, impactful punch was all it took to completely cancel out Bakugo's full-body slam and send Bakugo backfiring sixty feet in the air. Izuku caught him before he could hit the ground. As he landed with Bakugo in his arms, he could see a heavily bandaged All Might coming out from the shadows.

Izuku dropped Bakugo in surprise. "A...All Might?"

All Might glared coldly at him. "Sneaking off to save your friend while placing yourself in danger, putting yourself in front of the face of death by choosing to confront All for One himself, and starting a fight with your childhood friend not even an hour after you've been discharged from the hospital...Young Midoriya, do you realize how incredibly reckless you've been?"

Izuku stared at the floor. "All Might...I'm sorry-"

"You are now the only holder of One for All. I am all but retired, unable to fight another day. The embers of One for All inside me are gone, and I cannot maintain my muscle form anymore. And yet time after time, you fly into the thick of things no matter how many times you are told not to! And no matter how many times you're told not to, you keep wreaking your own body! AND I HAVE TO SAY!"

Izuku closed his teary eyes, preparing for a thorough scolding.

He was surprised by a tight hug. "You have no I idea how worried I was, and how glad I am for you to be safe. Young Midoriya...You are not only important as a symbol of peace to society, but you have to know that you are very important to me. You put yourself in danger to save me, and you have no idea how worried I was at the thought of losing you. When you surpassed my expectations and managed to beat All for One and make it out safely, I was so happy. Happy that the world was saved, and overjoyed that you were safe..."

Izuku's eyes couldn't hold back the tears.

All Might chuckled. "I told you to stop being such a crybaby! You have to live up to the legacy of 'All Might' now, and you can't do it with a fragile heart! But...You are indeed shaping up to be a fine hero. That power you wielded, it was mine, was it not?"

Izuku sobered up immediately. "Yes, it was. I had no idea how it happened, but I was given the power by the 'All Might' inside of One for All-eek!"

Izuku yelped as he saw a figure slowly advance behind All Might. All Might looked back and turned around with a sigh.

"I told you that you couldn't live up to me with a fragile heart, didn't I? And you don't need to be so secretive about One for All anymore since the cat is out of the bag." As the mysterious figure approached, Izuku could make out wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

"Me-Melissa-san?" Izuku stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

"Long time no see, Midoriya-kun." Melissa beamed.

"Melissa is going to transfer into the U.A. support course as a student-teacher. Also, she was quite adamant about becoming your personal technical support staff. She was very determined about the subject and I saw no problem with it, so I agreed" All Might spoke out.

Melissa blushed slightly. "It was nothing like that, Uncle Might. I wanted to create support items to help heroes just like my dad, and well, I simply found the hero I wanted to help!"

Izuku couldn't help but redden a bit at that comment. "I'm glad that you think so highly of me, Melissa san, but how did you manage to become a student-teacher? Have you graduated already?"

"The I-Island Academy allows students to graduate early if they achieve sufficient grades. I wanted to take the time to obtain some experience in different kinds of education before going to university, so I decided to teach at U.A. Also, I already had decided to come to you the moment I watched your fight, Midoriya-kun." Melissa shyly stated.

"W-Wow, you're so amazing, Melissa-san. Thank you for going so far just for me!" Izuku quickly bowed.

All Might's smile quickly turned into a disappointed gaze. "I had originally come here to take Melissa on a tour of the school grounds, and the next thing I know, you and young Bakugo are throwing each other around with unauthorized quirk usage." All Might looked down on the unconscious body of Bakugo. "That said, we do need to get him at a medical facility. Young Midoriya, we will talk about your new power at a later time. You can also speak with Melissa whenever you like. You take young Bakugo to the school nurse, and I will have a talk with him later."

Izuku nodded. "Yes, sir! Good-bye All Might, Melissa-san!" As he picked up Bakugo and sprinted to the infirmary, he could see All Might and Melissa waving at him. He ran into the night as a green blur, wondering what the future will hold.

* * *

**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTES(Regarding power-scaling)-**

If you were wondering about how Izuku was able to use One for All 20% Full Cowl without seriously hurting himself, think of his body like a balloon (stupid comparison, I know). Anyways, imagine that you're blowing up a balloon. The first time you try blowing it up, it will probably be hard to get the air in since the rubber is still stiff. But if you blow it up once, let it deflate, and attempt to blow it up again, it will be much easier because the rubber is more flexible and adapt to expansion. That's what happened to Izuku. He got blown up once due to using 100% of OFA, and now it will be much easier to use his version of OFA. He will gain more control as time passes. Oh, and more importantly **IZUKU'S ALL MIGHT FORM (NEW POWER) WILL RETURN** next chapter. That's all for today. Hopefully, the next chapter will come out much sooner (Oh god, my anime addiction is acting up again). All right! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did be sure to fav, follow, and comment! Love you guys!


End file.
